


Janitor's Closet Love

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompt: "real smooth tripping over air"One of the least popular boys at school, Roman Sanders, has a major crush on the badass Virgil Thompson.





	1. Janitor's Closet Love

“Roman, you’ve been staring at Virgil for five minutes. You’re going to end up creeping him out,” Logan commented, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Roman shook his head and tore his eyes away from the leather jacket-wearing junior across the lunchroom. **  
**

“Shut up, Lo. Not everyone can easily gain a boyfriend,” he snarked, scowling at Patton and Logan’s intertwined hands.

“Now, Roman, that’s no reason to be angry. We just want to protect you from... You know…” Patton’s words trailed off as he grimaced. Sending one “bad look,” no matter if its intention was harmless, at Virgil could and would end up with you having at the very least a black eye.

“I know, but just  _look at him_! He’s so handsome!” Roman cast another gaze at Virgil, who was sitting alone at his lunch table listening to music. Everyone at the school was too intimidated by him to even  _dare_  try and sit near him, let alone at the same table. Yet they all thought he was the coolest guy on the planet. Girls, guys, and nonbinary kids alike were all drooling over him, bending at his every whim, even after he’d made it  _very clear_  that he was only interested in guys. Of course, he payed them no attention, preferring to be alone.

“You could try talking to him,” Logan suggested. Roman whipped back to face his only friends with a bewildered look on his face.

“Are you  _kidding_? I’m enough of a loser as is, no offense to you guys. I’d get my ass kicked in an instant. Not even my extensive history with doing sports could save me at that point.”

Patton shrugged and kissed his boyfriend before abruptly pulling away and turning back to Ro. “Well, you’d better get ready, ‘cause it looks like he’s coming right over here.”

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and there Virgil was in all of his edgy glory and walking straight towards their table.

“Shit. Uh, see you guys!” Roman stood up and bolted from the lunchroom, not stopping until he was safely settled in the janitor’s closet.

And he’d gotten away. Or so he thought. Pounding sounded on the door and the doorknob aggressively jiggled.

“Open up, Sanders! I know you’re in there,” Virgil’s voice resonated through the small space, creating a loud echo.

 _Shit! Oh, shit!_  What was Roman going to do?

“Open the door or I’ll force it open,” the teen on the other side of the door growled, the pounding becoming more intense. Without even thinking, Roman flipped the lock and swung the door open, coming face to face with his worst nightmare. Ro took a step back and fell to the ground, having tripped over  _literally nothing_.

“Wow, real smooth tripping over air like that,” Virgil smirked for a moment before his expression became serious once more. “Why were you staring at me? I don’t need your judgement, Sanders.”

“Uh, I, well…” Roman stuttered, his mind drawing a blank.

Virgil reached down and roughly pulled Ro up by his shirt collar, their faces ending only inches apart. “What is it? Cat got your tongue? You’d better get it back soon or that won’t be the only thing you’ll be losing.”

“I’msorryIjustthinkyou’rereallygoodlookingandIcan’thelpbutstareandshitI’msorryandmyfriendswarnedmetostopsoyouwouldn’tgetthewrongideabutIguessthat’stoolatenow,” Roman word vomited. A confused look appeared on Virgil.

“You  _what_?”

Roman flinched back. “I said that I have a crush on you and I was admiring you?”

“Seriously? You’re kidding me, right? The biggest theatre nerd in this school has a crush on the epitome of everything that your parents warned you to avoid?” Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re just playing to my sexuality, aren’t you? God, to think I actually used to hope I could date you.”

He pulled back his left arm, his hand turning into a fist. Roman cut in just before Virgil was about the throw the punch. “No! I swear, I really do like-wait, did you just say you have a crush on me?”

“Shit,” Virgil muttered, a blush sprinkling his face. “I, uh… Fuck! Fine, yes, I  _did_  say I have a crush on you. I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re a talented actor and really fucking good looking and just a really cool person and-”

His words were cut off by a pair of lips meeting his and  _damn_  was it great. Virgil relaxed slightly, letting go of Roman’s collar, and leaning deeper into the kiss. The two stayed like that for what felt like forever before the bell rang and pulled them out of their little world.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Roman whispered as his own cheeks turned a bright pink.

The students of North Bank High rushed out of the lunchroom, eager to witness whatever fight had broke out between Roman Sanders and Virgil Thompson. Instead, they were met with the two teens dreamily gazing into each other’s eyes. As soon as Virgil realized the entire student body was staring at them, he turned around and met their gazes.

“That’s right, guys. Meet my boyfriend.” He roughly kissed Roman, who was freaking out because  _oh my god he called me his boyfriend_. In an instant, however, he’d melted into the kiss and placed his hand on Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer.

This-the kisses, the light touches, the hidden gentleness of Virgil-Roman could  _really_  get used to.


	2. Bad Boy Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: homophobic slurs, minor descriptions of violence, some explicitly sexual phrasing that might make you uncomfortable if you don’t like that stuff, but no explicitly sexual things happen

Although he was the “coolest kid in the school,” Virgil was ridiculously  _lonely_. For over two years, he’d kept up this bad boy “I hate the world and everyone in it” persona in an attempt to prevent his childhood from following him to this new school. And it had worked. At least, it kind of did... **  
**

Verge hadn’t always been popular. For his whole life, he’d suffered from an anxiety disorder that left him a shy mess. He had few friends and was constantly bullied for crying over little things like spilling a cup of water or breaking a crayon he’d borrowed from a classmate. He became reclusive, opting to sink further into his shell. Or rather his giant black hoodie. But then this great new opportunity came when the summer before freshman year his mom had told him they were moving from their home in Ohio all the way to Florida for some new job offer she had.

Suddenly, Virgil knew he could make a new impression on everyone. Gone were the days of baggy hoodies and in were the leather jackets and ripped black skinny jeans. He looked “cool” now, and his attitude somehow matched. He was still ridiculously anxious, but his new dark persona hid that all behind the purple hair and dark eye makeup. Confidence seemed to ooze out of him, regardless of how fake it was, and as he walked into his first day of high school, everyone seemed to stop functioning.

The hallway went silent as he pushed the front doors open and trudged inside, still moderately tired from having to get up at  _five in the fucking morning_  for school. Although Vi had his music blasting, the sudden lack of ambient noise brought him back to his senses. Slowly, he looked up and surveyed the crowd, slinging his headphones around his neck. And then suddenly an explosion of excited whispers rang through the hallway.

_“Oh my god, Kathy! Look at how hot that guy is!”_

_“Is he new? Wow, I’m sad that I’ve been missing out on that for so long?”_

_“I bet he’s great in bed. All bad boys are.”_

_“I think he just looked at me! I’m going to faint!”_

_“He’s probably the fuck her and leave her type, yet I still want him all to myself.”_

Of course, not all of those whispers were quote-unquote “good.”

_“I bet he’s some sort of fag! Ha, what a joke.”_

That one stung hard. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he’d be completely closeted at this new school and would have to come out  _all over again_. Virgil just put his headphones back on and made his way to his new locker, not even wanting to listen in on the gossip anymore.

* * *

While he was trying to shove his backpack into his ridiculously small locker, Virgil felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw a tiny girl in a cheerleading uniform.

“Uh, hello?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“I was just wondering,” the cheerleader cooed, obviously trying to be seductive. “Do you want to go on a date with me Friday? My parents aren’t going to be home and we can do  _whatever we want_.”

_Oh, shit._  Panic began to bubble in his chest. He didn’t know how to handle this situation; Virgil had never even been asked out before.

“Sorry, but I’m gay,” he blurted, giving her an apologetic smile and turning back to his locker. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his waist; her slender fingers tracing his back along the way. An uncomfortable shiver ran up Virgil’s spine.

“I bet I’d be able to change that if you just gave me twenty minutes and a chance to fuck.”

That was the last straw. Virgil finally got his bag hooked in the locker. He pulled his binder and pencil case out and spun around, successfully removing her from his body.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I only kiss guys. Hate to break it to ya, but as far as I know, you aren’t a guy!” Virgil gave her a two-fingered salute and quickly walked away.

The girl stared at his retreating figure in awe.  _Damn was he hot_.

* * *

This was a mistake. This whole goddamn thing was a nightmare. Trying to make himself look edgy and cool was just a fucking mess. Virgil ran a hand through his hair as he traversed the empty halls after the school day ended. Why had he even thought this was a good idea? It was all destined to end in failure anyway, and he’d just return to his old angsty loner self.

And now here he was, stuck at this stupid school for two hours until his mom got off work because he had a panic attack in the bathroom and missed the bus. Thank god he had remembered to bring the spare pan of black eyeshadow and a pack of makeup wipes so he could fix up his under eye makeup. Virgil really didn’t need everyone to see him with tear stains.

“Hey, fag.” Verge froze. He had completely forgotten about his whole coming out thing this morning. The news must have spread through the entire student body already.

“I was talking to you, Thompson.” A hand tugged roughly on his jacket collar, launching him back a few steps.

“What the fuck?” Virgil couldn’t help but exclaim. He spun around as soon as he’d regained his footing and angrily looked at his assailant. The assailant who just happened to be nearly six inches taller than him and looked like he could crush him with his thumb. Verge was royally fucked.

“I’m going to teach you an important lesson on how we don’t accept fags like you at our school.” The bully took a step towards Virgil.

_Oh, fuck. Shit._

Verge reeled his hand back and swung without a moment’s thought, hearing a sickening crack and feeling the sharp sting as his knuckles connected with bone. The jock slumped the the ground, knocked out cold. Unsteady breaths made their way out of Virgil; his internal panic only growing. Holy shit, he’d just knocked someone out.

He ran out of the school building and didn’t stop until he was hidden under the bleachers of the football field. When his mom did eventually pick him up, he skillfully hid his bruised knuckles in his sleeve.

The next day his reputation as the badass kid was only solidified as whispers of his fight flitted from the mouths of the students.

* * *

Virgil became used to a certain “routine.” When someone would look at him with judgement, he would go scare them into not doing such anymore. Normally he could get away with taking the person by the shirt collar and threatening them, but sometimes… sometimes he did things he would regret. Like one time he punched a kid in the face and left him with a bruised cheek for over a  _week_. That was not one of Verge’s high points.

As the years passed, he gained a reputation of sorts for not giving a single fuck about anything or anyone (though he did care a lot on the inside), and he slowly isolated himself from the other students. His cool persona was supposed to have made him friends, not make everyone worship and be afraid of him. Virgil sat alone at his lunch table, listening to some blaring MCR and eating the tasteless mashed potatoes on his styrofoam lunch tray.

This past week had been particularly rough. Most of Vi’s classes were having midterms, and, despite being one of the top students, he had  _no fucking idea_  what he was doing in any of his classes. He was frazzled to no end, yet there was nothing he could do but spend his hours studying.

Virgil’s gaze swept the lunchroom idly until he saw one kid staring at him, not even trying to hide it. Slowly turning his head forward, Vi trained his eyes onto Roman Sanders’ face, watching what he was doing.

_Why is he staring at me?_

_Shit, he’s probably judging me for something!_

_I mean, he’s only a sophomore. What could he possibly have learned about me?_

_Maybe he knows I have a giant crush on him..._

_I’ve gotta confront him about this._

_Should I scare him out of it? That’s probably the best solution. I think?_

_But confrontation…_

_FUCK IT!_

Virgil stood up and threw his lunch into the trash, slipping his headphones off and pocketing his phone. He sauntered over to Roman’s table. His two friends, Logan and Patton, were kissing, but Patton spotted Verge and abruptly pulled back. He said something to Roman, who took one look at Virgil before running out of the cafeteria.

_Damn it!_

Roman ran into the nearest janitor’s closet, slamming the door behind him. Virgil skidded to a halt in front of the door and began not so lightly pounding at the door.

“Open up, Sanders! I know you’re in there!” Virgil’s voice sounded harsh even to his own ears, but he’d long forgotten what it meant to be soft.

“Open the door or I’ll force it open!” His fist hit the door with more intensity. He was becoming desperate, truly just wanting this all over and done with. Suddenly, the door swung open and a terrified Roman was staring back at him. The poor kid took a step back and fell over nothing, hitting the ground in a scared heap.

“Wow, real smooth tripping over air like that.” Verge couldn’t help but smirk. It  _was_  really funny. He then remembered his reason behind scaring the shit out of Roman in the first place.

“Why were you staring at me? I don’t need your judgement, Sanders?”

Roman looked like a fish out of water as he floundered for an answer. Taking the teen by the shirt collar, Virgil pulled him back up, placing their faces mere  _inches_  apart.

_Damn it, why does he look so good even when terrified?_

“What is it? Cat got your tongue? You’d better get it back soon or that won’t be the only thing you’ll be losing,” Verge growled. He hated this stupid scary schtick, but he couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t been effective.

“I’msorryIjustthinkyou’rereallygoodlookingandIcan’thelpbutstareandshitI’msorryandmyfriendswarnedmetostopsoyouwouldn’tgetthewrongideabutIguessthat’stoolatenow,” Roman word vomited.

It was Virgil’s turn to be shocked. “You  _what?_ ”

“I said that I have a crush on you and I was admiring you?” Ro flinched back at the toughness of Vi’s voice.

This couldn’t actually be happening. The boy Verge had been crushing on for well over a year just confessed that he liked him?

“Seriously? You’re kidding me, right? The biggest theatre nerd in this school has a crush on the epitome of everything that your parents warned you about high school?” Then it hit him. “You’re just playing to my sexuality, aren’t you? God, to think I actually used to hope I could date you.”

He knew it was too good to be true. He was sick of people using his sexuality as a reason to manipulate him! Virgil pulled back his hand, at the end of his rope, when Roman cut in.

“No! I swear, I really do like-wait, did you just say you have a crush on  _me?_ ”

A blush grew on Virgil’s cheeks. “Shit! I, uh… Fuck! Fine, yes, I  _did_ say I have a crush on you. I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re a talented actor and really fucking good looking and just a really cool person and-”

Suddenly he was kissing someone—Roman, of course. God damn it, this was even better than Verge had imagined it being. He curled his hands softly around Roman’s neck and leaned deeper into the kiss, savoring every second. What felt like an eternity passed before the lunch bell finally rang, disrupting their little world.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Roman’s face was beautifully dusted in light pink that accentuated tiny freckles Virgil had never been able to notice before.

The sounds of students began to hit Virgil’s ears. He knew they’d be expecting to find Roman practically dead after being beat up by Verge, so why not show them the opposite. His fingers lightly traced Ro’s face for a few seconds before he cupped his cheek and kissed him quickly and turned to the audience.

“That’s right, guys. Meet my boyfriend.” A smirk tugged at his lips as he saw shocked expressions form on everyone’s faces. Logan and Patton, who had most likely rushed out of the cafeteria to search for their friend, were happily smiling at each other, proud for their friend.

Virgil turned back to his boyfriend and placed a rough kiss on his lips. Roman stiffened for a fraction of a second, surprised by the sudden contact, before gently grabbing Vi’s waist and pulling him closer. Finally Virgil wasn’t so lonely.

* * *

“C’mon, dork. Hurry up so I can make call!” Roman chided, tugging on Virgil’s jacket. Vi was trying to hurriedly apply the black eyeshadow that he’d grown to love, though he usually didn’t bother when he was just hanging out with Roman. There was no need to keep the edginess up when he was with his boyfriend.

“Roman, we have over forty five minutes to make it to the school. You literally live two minutes away. Why are you rushing me?” Virgil finished swiping the makeup on, rubbing his finger off on his jeans. He turned to find a pouting Roman behind him.

“Can I not wish to spend the most time possible cuddling with my boyfriend in his car while I wait for the doors to the Fine Arts Center to be unlocked?” The dramatic teen made a stupid gesture and nearly knocked over a lamp in the process. Vi smiled and tugged Roman close. His hands settled on the small of Ro’s back as he gently kissed his boyfriend.

Ever since the two had started dating, Virgil had slowly been regaining some of the gentleness he’d lost over the years of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Ro brought out the best in him, and it was so damn refreshing to be himself again.

Roman pulled away with a teasing grin on his lips. “No more kisses until we get to the school!”

He bolted from the room and down the stairs, leaving Virgil to be offended alone.

“Excuse you!” Verge shouted before running after him. “You get your gay ass back here so I can kiss you!”

“Language!” Ro called from the doorway, where he was grabbing his backpack and making his way out the door, heading for Virgil’s car.

“Sorry. Get your  _homosexual_  ass back here so I can kiss you.”


End file.
